


Irreplaceable

by KirstieJ



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick mini-fic set after episode 45 Rose's Scabbard. It's Pearl/Garnet but mentions implied Rose/Pearl as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

"I can’t replace her," the gem said, rather sudden. 

It took Pearl a moment or two to react, lifting her head from her companion’s thigh. ”Garnet,” she started, a frown tugging at her lips, “I would never want you to.”

Garnet didn’t verbally respond, only turned her head the other way. Pearl sat up fully. They were lounging around together in silence, having no words after yesterday’s issues. 

“Rose meant… A lot to me. The world. But you matter too, you always have. I don’t want you to replace her any more than I want Steven to,” Pearl tried to explain. It was difficult for her, to work out her feelings for those around her. She felt things intensely, but that didn’t mean she understood them all. “It’s impossible for anyone to replace her, and I know that. I like you for you, Garnet, even if I’m still hurting over Rose.”

Pearl reached over put her hand on Garnet’s cheek, hoping she could understand. “We’re all hurting over her. I’m not naive. I know I didn’t love her any more than you, or Amethyst, or even Greg.” Pearl glanced down again, even though Garnet wasn’t looking her way. “I just thought what I had with her was special.” Pearl bit her lip, then went on, “I still do.” 

“I think what we have is special, too, Garnet,” Pearl lifted her gaze again. After saying that, she let silence settle between them. 

“You’re not just saying that?” Garnet broke the silence, voice detached. From her words, Pearl could tell she was skeptical. She wouldn’t say something like that if she didn’t need assurance. 

“Of course not!” Pearl answered hurriedly, letting her hand drop from Garnet’s face. Wringing her hands in her lap as she looked at the other gem, Pearl went on, “I don’t want you to think I only come to you for comfort when it’s convenient for me. I greatly appreciate that I can rely on you, and I want to be here for you, too. I love you, Garnet. I’ve loved you since we got to know one another.” Pearl cast her gaze elsewhere for a moment, thinking back again. 

“I used to talk about us with Rose. Especially after she started seeing Greg. I don’t want you to feel like some second choice. Even though my feelings for you and Rose may differ, it’s not that you are less important than her.”

“I understand, Pearl. I worry occasionally,” Garnet admitted, then paused, turning her head down. “I know it’s unfounded.”

Pearl shook her head at that, “I should remind you more often that I care. I know I can be selfish. Very much so. I’m trying to work on it,” Pearl promised. She wasn’t doing the best at it. 

Garnet finally looked over at Pearl and smiled faintly. “I love you,” was her only response.


End file.
